Amando la Oscuridad
by apolimi
Summary: Cuando un traicionado Harry Potter vuelve en el tiempo buscando la ayuda de Lord Voldemort lo que menos se esperaba era encontrar el amor en su ex enemigo.SLASH TMR/HP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**PAREJA: **Voldemort/Harry

**RESUMEN:** Cuando un traicionado Harry Potter vuelve en el tiempo buscado venganza con la ayuda de Lord Voldemort lo ultimo que esperaba era encontrar el amor en que un día fuera su peor enemigo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** SLASH, sexo con un menor(Harry tiene 14 años)

A. N. sed amables que es mi primer fanfic y el español no es mi idioma.

Pido disculpas por los errores gramáticos. Sin beta.

**AMANDO LA OSCURIDAD**

Un joven de unos 20 años miraba la lluvia desde la ventana de un motel de mala muerte de Londres. Sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, hastiados de la vida. Harry Potter miraba sin ver, pensando en lo idiota que había sido. Como no se había dado cuenta antes de que aquellos que consideraba amigos, aquellos por los que abría dado la vida eran todos unos falsos a los que lo único que les importaba era que los librara de Voldemort.

Tenia que haberle escuchado cuando le dijo que Dumbledore lo estaba utilizando, que lo iba a traicionar cuando ya no lo necesite pero no, el confió plenamente en el viejo sin pararse a pensar ni por un momento en todas las mentiras y manipulaciones de este.

Su alma clamaba venganza y Harry sabia que el único que podía ayudarlo era Voldemort, por eso iba a regresar y que mejor manera de probar su lealtad que ayudándole a recuperar su cuerpo.

El hechizo que necesitaba era viejo y muy oscuro, no es que a Harry le importaba, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la magia oscura era la mas poderosa y peligrosa, por eso gente como Albus Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia la habían prohibido, por temor a lo que era capaz de hacer y crear. Mirando el reloj vio que faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche y que tenia que prepararse. Poniéndose de pie camino hasta pararse en frente de la cama sobre la que había un papel con el hechizo y el año cuando quería regresar.

A las 12.00 en punto empezó a recitar: **eripe me travez spatium tempisque desiderium impleat cor deum destinación **( llévame a través del tiempo y el espacio para cumplir el deseo de mi corazón y mi destino) y con un pop Harry Potter dejo ese tiempo cambiando así su destino y del mundo entero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Harry Potter despertó sobresaltado en su cama de Hogwart.

Cogiendo su varita de la mesita de noche hizo un rápido **tempos, **eran las doce de la noche de Halloween de 1994. Había funcionado. Tenia 14 años y acababa de ser elegido 4º campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenia una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, o no, porque ya no era el mismo chico crédulo y hambriento de afecto que habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de gustar a los demás, no, ahora era el , el que decidirá que hacer, cuando y como, no Dumbledore.

Todavía sonriendo cerro los ojos, imaginándose las caras de los demás cuando por la mañana en vez de un avergonzado y asustado adolescente verán uno desafiante, confiado y arrogante campeón. Riendo suavemente se metió mas entre las muchas almohadas de su cama quedándose dormido.

Por la mañana se despertó todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, mirando a las otras camas vio que estaban vacías, al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros pensó en despertarlo aunque no se esperaba otra cosa. Levantándose de la cama se estiro como un gato sintiéndose mejor que nunca entro en el baño y se metió en la ducha. Después de un refrescante baño y bastante mas despierto se vistió haciendo muecas a la ropa heredada de Dudley algo que tenia que cambiar cuanto antes, bajo en la sala común de Gryffindor que estaba vacía, comprensible visto que era sábado y todavía la hora del desayuno.

De camino al gran comedor se encontró con unos pocos estudiantes que después de haberlos enviado al diablo con cara de pocos amigos se callaron y muy rápido. Ah… era bueno ser el malo, hacia las cosas mucho mas fáciles.

Su entrada en el comedor no paso desapercibida por nadie, todos los estudiantes se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a cuchichear. Sin hacer caso a nadie Harry se sentó en el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor y empezó a llenar su plato de comida, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que

estaba hasta ese momento. Los alumnos de su alrededor estaban callados no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar, pero como siempre Ron fue el primero en meter la pata.

- ¡No se como puede comer tan tranquilo después de lo que ha hecho! Prácticamente grito desde unos asientos mas abajo. Los de su alrededor parecían incómodos inclusive Hermione que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar pensándoselo mejor.

Harry que levanto la mirada de su plato en cuanto escucho la voz de Ron, apenas logrando controlar las ganas de matar al pelirrojo, le miro duramente, con la misma mirada que utilizaba en el campo de batalla y que ahora a mas de un estudiante lo dejo petrificado.

- Te aconsejo que cierres la boca antes de que pierde la paciencia y te mande a la enfermería y esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo a ti y a los demás. Dijo con una voz fría y controlada asiendo ver a todos que era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza.

El pelirrojo trago en seco ante aquella mirada y miro para otro lado con la cara roja como un tomate.

Viendo que entendieron su mensaje Harry continuo feliz con su desayuno sin mas interrupciones.

Después del desayuno subió a la torre de Gryffindos para recoger la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, metiendo las dos cosas en los bolsillos volvió a salir bajando en las mazmorras. Sabia que para que su plan funcione necesitaba a Snape de su lado desde ahora así que un poco de soborno no haría mal a nadie. Entrando en un armario de escobas se puso la capa invisible y saco el mapa. Snape estaba en lo que parecían sus aposentos. Caminando sin ser visto hasta llegar frente el cuadro que guardaba la entrada del cuarto de Snape se saco la capa y se acerco al hombre que lo miraba incrédulo, al parecer lo había reconocido.

- ¿Podrías avisar al profesor Snape que Harry Potter quiere hablar con el?

El hombre que salto sobresaltado como saliendo de un trance lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y desapareció, supuestamente anunciándole. Después de unos minutos el cuadro se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un Snape con cara de pocos amigos aunque se veía un poco sorprendido, al parecer no se creyó del todo lo que el hombre del cuadro le había dicho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? Pregunto mirando al chico con odio.

- Vine a ofrecerle un trato profesor Snape.

- ¿Un trato? Pregunto incrédulo.¿Y que trato podrías ofrecerme alguien como tu, si se puede saber? mirándole por encima de la nariz.

Sin dejarse provocar como Snape esperaba, respondió calmadamente.

- A cambio de que usted deje de provocarme cada vez que tiene oportunidad le puedo dar el cuerpo de un basilisco de mas de 10 metros, entero.

Harry podía ver que no le creía pero no pasaba nada, ya había pensado en eso.

-¿De donde sacas tu un basilisco, esas criaturas son muy raras?

- Si me acompaña se lo voy a mostrar ahora mismo.

Todavía sin creérselo y queriendo descubrir el farol de Harry, Snape acepto.

Sonriendo Harry empezó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo con un desconfiado Snape detrás suyo hasta llegar al lavabo de chicas del segundo piso.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Potter?

- Confíe en mi profesor es por aquí. Respondió serenamente el moreno acercándose al lavamanos.

_**- Abrete, **_ordeno en parsel mirando por el rabillo del ojo la cara de sorpresa de Snape que empezaba a dar indicios de entendimiento al ver como el lavamanos se deslizaba dejando ver el agujero de la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Sin decir nada Harry se dejo caer por la tubería hasta caer encima de un montón de huesos. Segundos después fue seguido por Snape que miraba con asombro lo que le rodeaba.

- Así que esta es la entrada de la Cámara de Slytherin, dijo maravillado.

-¿Dumbledore no se lo dijo? Pregunto curioso Harry.

-¿Lo sabia?

Harry se dio la vuelta mirando incrédulo a Snape.

-¿Qué? Pregunto el profesor frunciendo el ceño.

- En mi segundo año baje aquí y mate al basilisco salvando la vida de Ginny Weasley, es que Dumbledore no se lo dijo?

Snape se quedo de piedra mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No, nunca dijo nada.

Harry dejo escapar un bufido mientras hablaba entre dientes.

- Claro que no dijo nada a nadie de que había dejado a un niño de 12 años a enfrentarse solo a un basilisco. Bastardo manipulativo !

Dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar, por un diferente pasillo que la otra vez, hacia la puerta de entrada de la Cámara, perdiéndose la cara de enfado y odio de Snape a sus palabras sobre Dumbledore. Parándose en frente de esta la abrió igual que el lavamanos dejando ver el pasillo iluminado por antorchas a cada lado. Los dos entraron, Snape mirando maravillado a su alrededor y Harry recordando lo sucedido hace dos años, viéndolo todo de una perspectiva muy diferente, odiado ese niño crédulo y valiente, que no se paro a pensar en pedir ayuda, exactamente lo que Dumbledore quería. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que habían llegado donde estaba el cadáver del basilisco hasta que oyó a Snape inhalar bruscamente, sobresaltado ante la vista de este.

- Ah… aquí esta como se lo dije, mi parte del trato.¿Va a mantener usted el suyo? Pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Todavía sin poder creerse del todo que Potter decía la verdad afirmo despacio con la cabeza.

- Tengo que reconocer que si no lo veo no lo creo, en verdad quieres una tregua.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué? Mirándole atentamente, curioso de su respuesta.

- Por que le respeto y prefiero tenerlo de mi lado cuando el tiempo llegue. Respondió vagamente el adolescente.

- ¿Cuando el tiempo llegue?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la serpiente, sin responder a la pregunta de este.

- ¿Quiere recoger algo ahorra o prefiere regresar en otro momento, si es así lo único que tiene que hacer es avisarme para abrirle la entrada del piso de arriba y dejamos la otra abierta para que pueda entrar sin mi.

Asistiendo con la cabeza Snape le clavo la mirada, dejándole ver que se dio cuenta que no le respondió a su pregunta.

- Luego regresare porque no tengo los instrumentos necesarios conmigo. Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la Cámara, cuando su alumno le hizo una pregunta que lo paro en seco.

- Profesor ¿hay alguna poción para curar la vista?

Dándose la vuelta este le miro confuso.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti si llevas gafas o no ?

- Desde ahorra supongo, respondió como si no viene la cosa Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, estoy harto de depender de unas gafas que se me rompen cada dos por tres.

- Si, la hay, dijo Snape todavía con el ceño en la cara.

- ¿ Y en que libro la puedo encontrar ? Insistió el chico, curioso.

Pensativo el profesor se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar, hablándole por encima del hombro:

- Búscame después de cenar y te daré la poción, que la tengo ya preparada. Conociéndote a ti, te quedaras ciego si la preparas tu.

- Gracias, profesor Snape, dijo el chico sin poder creerse lo que oyó.

Sonriendo, Harry le siguió fuera de la habitación, contento de que hayan podido mantener una conversación sin que ninguno empezara a gritar y que además Snape intente en verdad en mantener su pacto, las cosas serían mucho mas fáciles para todos si ellos dos se llevaran bien.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, cada uno se fue por otro camino, no sin antes de que Harry le prometiera al profesor que lo iba a buscar después de cenar, el chico se fue a la lechucearía, haciendo una breve parada por la torre de Gryffindor para coger un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos de los estudiantes que se encontró por el camino. Sabia que si las cosas fueran diferentes ahorra mismo estaría asustado y enfadado con sus compañeros, ahorra por el contrario estaba feliz de no tener que aguantar a ningún niñato que se cree todo lo que le digan o tener que fingir en frente de sus_ amigos_, que con solo verlos le hervía la sangre. Saliendo del castillo fue hasta la orilla del lago y se sentó pensando en que escribirle a Sirius. Quería verlo y decírselo en persona pero tampoco quería preocuparlo demasiado así que lo dejo corto y conciso.

_Querido Canuto,_

_Espero que estés bien y que no te hallas metido en problemas_

_por culpa de la carta que te mande este verano, se que algunas _

_veces puedes ser muy impulsivo y por eso te pido que pienses las _

_cosas en frío antes de que te tires de cabeza en situaciones _

_peligrosas, no quiero perderte, por favor no te arriesguéis._

_No quiero quedarme solo otra vez._

_También quiero hablar contigo cara a cara, a pasado algo_

_que tienes que saber y quiero ser yo el que te lo diga antes_

_que te enteres por los demás…_

_Podemos encontrarnos donde Moony iba una vez al mes con _

_su perro negro, si puedes mañana después del desayuno seria_

_perfecto._

_Con cariño Harry_

Repasando la carta para estar seguro que no dejo escapar nada importante asintió satisfecho y se fue a buscar a Hedwig.

Después de regresar al castillo recogió su mochila y se puso a hacer los deberes en unas de las mesas mas ocultas de la biblioteca que estaba casi vacía.

A la hora de cenar había acabado sus deberes y se llenaba el plato de comida ya que no había parado para comer. Los demás lo dejaron tranquilo lo que a el le encantaba. Mientras comía estaba atento para ver cuando Snape dejaba la mesa pero también miraba a Moody pensando como acercarse a el sin que este intente matarle por haber descubierto la verdad. Tenia que pensar algo y rápido, no podía retrasar eso mucho mas pero tenia que tener mucho cuidado. Aunque también podía ir directamente donde Voldemort solo y que el le diga a Barty o mejor dicho Moody lo que pasaba… si eso era lo mejor aunque tendría que ver cuando podía escaparse unas cuantas horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por la noche seria lo lógico mientras los demás dormían así nadie haría preguntas comprometedoras. Con el rabillo del ojo vio salir a Snape del comedor con la tunica volando detrás de el. Acabándose el helado se levanto de la mesa caminando tranquilamente cuando Hermione se levanto para seguirlo.

- Harry, espera por favor que quiero hablar contigo, dijo con la cara ruborizada cuando se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya esta todo dicho, respondió Harry sin pararse. Bajando en las mazmorras fue directamente al cuarto de Snape que salio enseguida con un montos de cosas y utensilios.

- Potter, saludo al chico con un gesto de cabeza.

- Profesor Snape, dijo Harry devolviéndole el gesto y alzando una ceja cuando este le tendió una botellita con un liquido azul claro.

- La poción para la vista, respondió Snape a la silenciosa pregunta del alumno.

Un sonriente Harry acepto la poción verdaderamente conmovido.

- Gracias profesor, no sabe la ilusión que me hace dijo el chico con los ojos brillantes de felicidad, no solo porque podrá arreglar su vista sino también por el gesto de Snape sabiendo que lo hacia porque de verdad quería enterar su particular guerra.

Con un gesto indiferente pero un poco incomodo porque no se había esperado que al chico le haga tanta ilusión continuo caminando dando instrucciones.

- Tómatela esta noche antes de dormirte. Durante la semana veras la diferencia, no esperes ver perfecto en la mañana esto es gradual, dijo esperando ver el gesto de entendimiento antes de cambiar de tema.

- En cuanto al basilisco mañana por la mañana vas a tener que abrirme la entrada otra vez.

- No hay problema, después de desayunar podemos hacerlo si le viene bien a usted, dijo Harry pensando que así podía encontrarse con Sirius sin que nadie sea mas sabio.

Después de dejar a Snape se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Cuando entro en la torre Hermione estaba esperándole con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Donde estabas? Pregunto con voz autoritaria.

Cerrando los puños a sus espaldas intentando controlar las ganas de estrangular a la traidora, le respondió con la voz helada.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme con ese tono? Le pregunto acercándose a la chica hasta que estaban casi tocándose. Podía ver que estaba sorprendida por mi tono y un poco asustada también.

- Perdiste el derecho de preguntar que hago en el momento que me abandonaste tanto tu como Weasley, siguió diciendo apenas controlando su ira. Que esta sea la ultima vez que tenga que explicártelo.

Con una ultima mirada de desprecio se fue a su habitación metiéndose en la cama después de ponerse el pijama y tomarse la poción que tenia un gusto horrible, resuelto a no tener mas conversaciones molestas.

Mientras se duchaba a la mañana siguiente pensó en la visión que tuvo de Voldemort sorprendido, no por lo que había visto, el hombre solo estaba leyendo tranquilamente sino porque la cicatriz no le dolió nada y eso era algo que nunca le había pasado.

Saliendo de la ducha se seco con un hechizo, se vistió y bajo al comedor ignorando a todos igual que ayer.

Acabando se fue a esperar a Snape junto al baño de las chicas que llego poco después que el. Mirando como volvía a cerrarse el lavamanos se puso la capa invisible que empezaba a llevar todo el tiempo con el al igual que el mapa del merodeador, salio del castillo y fue caminando hacia el sauce boxeador donde estaba el túnel que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Recogiendo un palo del suelo apretó el nudo dejando el árbol inmóvil.

Mirando para ver si había alguien por los alrededores se metió rápidamente por el agujero caminando con la cabeza agachada para no tocar el techo.

Llegando a la trampilla hizo una pausa intentando calmar sus nervios, hasta ahorra no se había detenido a pensar en su encuentro con su padrino después de tantos años, claro que para el solo paso algunos meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron, no como en el caso de Harry. Sacudiéndose los malos recuerdos de encima, respiro hondo y abrió la trampilla mientras se quitaba la capa. Sirius estaba esperándole viéndose igual que en las fotos de el Profeta aunque para Harry nunca se había visto mejor.

- ¡Harry! Grito Sirius en cuanto lo vio, corriendo a abrazar a su sobrino, feliz de poder verle.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos para impedir que se le escape las lagrimas.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte Sirius, dijo el chico con la voz estrangulada por la emoción.

- ¿Qué paso, Harry, que es eso tan importante que querías decirme? Pregunto Sirius preocupado dando un paso atrás para poder mirarle a la cara.

- Luego te lo diré, primero quiero proponerte algo en relación con tus arreglos para vivir. Dijo Harry que había pensado en el lugar perfecto para que su padrino estuviera cómodo y sin que nadie lo viera.

Sirius levanto una ceja indicándole que continuara, conmovido por la preocupación del chico al que quería como si fuera suyo.

- Hay un cuarto en Hogwarts, del que nadie sabe que existe, ni siquiera tu, continuo Harry un poco preocupado de que Sirius no este de acuerdo con su plan, que se puede convertir en lo que tu deseas, así estarás caliente y tendrás comida cuando lo desees… y también estarás cerca de mi.

- Lo tengo todo pensado, continuo Harry rápidamente sin dejar hablar a su padrino cuando vio que este no parecía muy convencido, con mi capa nadie te vera entrar y además ya te dije que nadie sabe de ese cuarto y solo se abre si sabes donde buscarlo, además una vez que estés dentro, el cuarto impedirá la entrada de personas no autorizadas.

Termino el chico mirando a Sirius con ojos grandes, brillantes de esperanza.

- Supongo que vale la pena el intento, contesto este sin poderse negar ante la mirada de su sobrino.

- Perfecto, aquí tienes la capa, tendrás que ir delante por si hay alguien junto al sauce…

- ¡Espera! ¡Es que quieres hacerlo ahorra! Grito sobresaltado Sirius, sin poder creérselo, interrumpiendo a Harry.

- Si, claro, para que esperar, cuanto antes mejor.

- Pero sabes que estoy cuidando a Buckbeak no puedo dejarle solo.

- Ah… era eso, no te preocupes, hablare con Hagrid y le diré que lo cuide porque tu tuviste que irte y no podías llevártelo contigo.

Dándose por vencido Sirius acepto la capa invisible que le tendía Harry viendo que su sobrino había pensado en todo y que estaba empeñado que el dejara de vivir en esa cueva.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N-**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y respondiendo a la pregunta de Smithback- como fue la traición- en los próximos capítulos aparecerá algo de su pasado. A este Harry le gusta guardar sus secretos, pues eso, suyos… Pero se ira soltando poco a poco.

**Capitulo 2**

Lograron entrar en el castillo sin encontrarse con nadie que quisiera hablar con ellos, mejor dicho con Harry porque Sirius era invisible.

Pero dentro del castillo las cosas cambiaron. Los alumnos miraban a Harry cuchicheando o apartándose de su camino como asustados.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sirius en su nuca. Las preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza y que se moría por hacer pero sin poder con toda esa gente escuchando.

Sirius estaba preocupado.

Quería mas que nunca hablar con su sobrino y saber que pasaba. Cuando recibió la carta de Harry se quedo sorprendido de que el chico quisiera hablar cara a cara con el, curioso de lo que podría haber pasado que no podía ser dicho en una carta pero ahora, viendo las miradas que le echaban los estudiantes a su sobrino y los cuchicheos de los demás se daba cuenta de que era algo grande, algo que todos sabían y empezaba a asustarse de verdad. Harry estaba en peligro, su instinto de auror se lo gritaba alto y claro y el chico lo sabia, por eso quería que Sirius estuviera cerca.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando vio que Harry se paro en frente del tapiz con los trols dando garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado del séptimo piso.

Harry paso tres veces por enfrente del tapiz, abriendo la puerta que apareció de la nada señalándole a Sirius que entrara.

- ¿Que esta pasando? Pregunto este en cuanto cerro la puerta quitándose la capa y tirándola de lado sin pararse a mirar la habitación.

Suspirando Harry se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea preparándose para una larga conversación.

- Alguien metió mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego la otra noche y fui elegido para participar en el torneo.

- ¡QUE! Exclamo Sirius dejándose caer en otro sillón sin poder creérselo. ¿Pero como paso, quien lo hizo ? Siguió este enfadado y gritando sin darse cuenta.

- No se sabe, quien sea el que lo hizo no dejo rastro por no hablar que casi todos piensan que fui yo el que de alguna manera conseguí pasar la línea de edad de Dumbledore así que ni se lo preguntan. Respondió Harry sin decirle el papel de Moody porque no quería ponerlo mas en contra de Voldemort de lo que ya estaba. Sabia que tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir pero por ahora era mejor dejar eso de lado. Ya había decidido que le iba a contar las cosas poco a poco y tenia la intención de contarle su decisión de aliarse con Voldemort después de que la confianza de Sirius en Dumbledore sea inexistente.

- ¿Y Dumbledore que dice, que va hacer para sacarte del torneo porque supongo que ya abra pensado en algo, no ? Dijo Sirius esperanzado.

- ¡Ha! Lo único que me dijo es que estoy obligado a participar y me mando la cama, respondió Harry con rencor.

- ¡QUE! Volvió a gritar indignado Sirius levantándose del sillón y empezando a pasear en frente de la chimenea sin poder creerse lo que le decía su sobrino.

¿ Como pueden permitirte participar cuando solo tienes catorce años? ¡No pueden hacerlo, va contra las reglas! Siguió diciendo este furioso pasándose la mano por el pelo intentando encontrar alguna manera de impedir que Harry participe en el torneo.

- Es lo que dijeron, replico el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan calmado con toda esta situación.¿ Te das cuenta de que puedes morir, de que el que metió tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego espera precisamente eso? Dijo Sirius sin poder comprender la actitud de su sobrino.

- Claro que me doy cuenta Sirius, pero perdiendo los nervios no hará que esta situación cambie, además algo bueno puede salir de todo este lío y es que Fudge vendrá a ver las pruebas y podré acercarme a el.

- ¿Fudge? ¿Que tiene que ver Fudge en todo esto y porque quieres acercarte a el? Pregunto un confundido Sirius.

- Porque podré hablar con el sobre tu juicio o mejor dicho la falta de uno.

- Harry te agradezco que pienses en mi pero ahora tu tienes tus propios problemas en los que tienes que dedicar toda tu atención, yo se cuidar de mi mismo no te preocupes, le dijo Sirius con los ojos húmedos, conmovido por el gesto de Harry que con todos sus problemas quería resolver los suyos.

- Confía en mi, este torneo no será ningún problema para mi, mis conocimientos y habilidades han incrementado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y además si tu sales absuelto podré dejar la casa de esos muggles y créeme cuando te digo que prefiero enfrentarme a desconocidas criaturas peligrosas que tener que regresar a ese lugar. Le dijo sinceramente Harry.

- ¿Cómo te tratan exactamente tus tíos, Harry? Pregunto Sirius mirándole fijamente a los ojos preocupado. Esta no era la primera vez que oía hablar así al chico y le daba muy mala espina.

Sin poder sostenerle la mirada Harry desvió sus ojos. Con la mirada perdida comenzó a contar las palizas de su tío, sus duras palabras y como lo enceraban en su alacena durante días sin agua o comida, como tenia que hacer todas las tareas de la casa y como Dudley lo utilizaba como su saco de boxeo y que el con su tío le rompieron en varias ocasiones algún que otro hueso. Para cuando termino tenia la voz estrangulada por la emoción y los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar. Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba a su lado hasta que este lo abrazó.

Al principio se quedo tieso, sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le daba un abrazó, pero como si de una avalancha se tratara todas esa emociones y lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo salieron a la superficie. Enterando la cara en el hombro de Sirius lloro como nunca había llorado recordando todas las veces que quiso un abrazó y alguien que lo consuele y solo encontrando odio y dolor.

A Sirius se le rompía el corazón escuchando los desgarradores sonidos que hacia Harry. Había sentido su sobresalto cuando lo abrazó y le dolía en el alma darse cuenta que probablemente era la primera vez que alguien lo consolaba. Aunque estaba llorando junto con su sobrino la rabia que sintió cuando este empezó a contar todos los abusos que sufrió a manos de esa gente no había desaparecido. No podía creerse que Albus le dejara allí sin interesarse por su bienestar ni una sola vez en todos estos años.

Después de unos minutos Harry levanto la cabeza echándose atrás avergonzado de haber llorado como un niño de dos años.

Secándose las lagrimas dejo escapar una risa suave, mofándose de si mismo.

- Mírame, llorando como un bebe, dijo sin mirar a Sirius.

Todavía de rodillas junto a la silla de Harry, Sirius le cogió de la barbilla con una mano, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

- Llorar es humano, nunca te avergüences de ser un chico normal con sentimientos igual que todos los demás. Y también quiero que entiendas que no estas solo, que estaré aquí para lo que necesites, se que no estuve cuando mas te hacia falta y de eso me voy a arrepentir toda la vida, pero haré hasta lo imposible para darte todo lo que me pidas.

- Gracias Sirius, no sabes lo que significa para mi saber que estas aquí y que me creas. Le dijo Harry con el corazón en la garganta de la felicidad. Sirius tenia razón, ya no estaba solo, tenia a alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por el sin esperar nada a cambió. En el que podía confiar.

- ¿Qué te crea? Pregunto mirándolo atentamente.¿A que te refieres? Dijo Sirius con el corazón en un puño, presintiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Y vaya si no le gusto.

- Se lo dije a varios profesores de la escuela muggle a la que iba, pero nadie me creyó y cuando vine aquí intente hablar con Dumbledore pero no me creyó, dijo que eran exageraciones mía…

-¡QUE DIJO QUE…! Pero quien…

Sirius grito interrumpiendo a Harry tan enfadado que no podía ni hablar coherentemente.

- Como se atreve a decir que exageras cuando nunca se tomo la molestia de comprobar como estabas el muy… como me gustaría poder retorcerle el cuello en estos momentos. Dijo Sirius describiendo varias cosas mas que le encantaría hacerle ahora mismo al director cuando fue interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de su sobrino que tenia la mirada dura llena de rencor.

- Si que se tomo la molestia de saber, lo supo siempre y nunca hizo nada. Dijo Harry sabiendo perfectamente lo dañina que esa información era para la imagen del director.

Podía prácticamente ver como la confianza de Sirius en Dumbledore desaparecía para ser reemplazada con rabia y Harry iba a nutrir esa rabia asta convertirla en odio y desconfianza total.

- ¡Explícate! Exigió Sirius con un tono de voz duro y con la cara blanca.

Si, mi plan funciona a la perfección, se dijo Harry, contento.

- Hace unos meses, en verano, empecé a sospechar de mi vecina Arabella Figg, al principio eran cosas pequeñas como, cada vez que salía a pasear me la encontraba o si estaba trabajando en el jardín ella salía también, cosas que al principio pasaron desapercibidas pero que con el tiempo se volvieron mas obvias. Así que antes de que los Weasley vinieran a recogerme de Privet Drive entre en su casa cuando ella estaba ablando con mi tía.

- Ya se que no esta bien, se apresuro a decir el chico cuando vio que Sirius quería interrumpirlo, pero estaba preocupado. Fue allí que descubrí que era una squib a la que Dumbledore le pidió que me vigilara. Termino de contar Harry mirando un poco preocupado a Sirius que se dejo caer en el sillón con la cara en blanco y la mirada perdida.

Después de unos minutos le miro con los ojos vacíos.

-¿Le has contado esto a alguien? Pregunto con una voz suave.

- No… y aquí Harry dudo. No había planeado contarle mas de lo que ya le había dicho pero no se esperaba esta reacción de Sirius, es como si fuera otra persona.

Tomando una decisión y rogando de que fuese la acertada Harry continuo hablando.

- No se en quien confiar y además no quiero que Dumbledore sepa que lo descubrí. Tengo el presentimiento que aquí hay algo mas, algo grande y si descubre que sospecho de el es posible que nunca lo sepa.

- Si, tienes razón, tenemos que tener cuidado si queremos descubrir que se trae entre manos. Dijo Sirius afirmando con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su sobrino. ¿Por qué dudaste en contarme tus sospechas?

Sobresaltado Harry miro fijamente a su padrino, como si lo viera por primera vez.

- No sabia como ibas a reaccionar a mis palabras sobre Dumbledore y los demás. Todas las personas que conozco o bien creen en todo lo que el dice o lo odian a muerte.

Respondió el chico todavía pensando en la diferente cara que estaba viendo de Sirius y queriendo darse bofetadas por lo idiota que había sido. El hombre era un ex auror, con años de entrenamiento y recién salido de Azkaban. Era de esperar que sea mas serio y observador pero se dejo engañar por su lado bromista igual que todos los demás.

Con un gesto de cabeza para dejarle ver que entendía Sirius se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea con las manos en la espalda pensando en todo lo que le contó su sobrino. Dumbledore tenia muchas explicaciones que dar, pero el no estaba en situación de pedir nada, tenia que hacer algo para arreglar eso y rápido porque el, al igual que Harry pensaba que había mas de lo que sabían.

- Tenias razón en lo de Fudge, tenemos que hacer que reabran mi caso. No podemos permitir que esos muggles tengan tu custodia o que Dumbledore siga siendo tu guardián en el mundo mágico. Dijo Sirius todavía de espaldas a Harry.

-Si, y además he pensado en otra cosa. El lunes vendrá una periodista para entrevistar a los campeones del torneo y podría dejar escapar que metieron a un hombre en Azkaban sin juicio, por no hablar que ese hombre es el padrino del Niño-Que-Vivió. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Dándose la vuelta Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Me gusta ese plan. Pero ahora dime: ¿Cual es tu estrategia para el torneo?

- Te lo diré, dijo contento el moreno, pero primero vamos a pedir comida y te diré también lo de mi tregua con Snape.

Y con eso llamo a un elfo, dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta de la impresión.

**A.N. -** ¿Que les parece este Sirius mas serio? A mi siempre me a parecido raro que un hombre que estuvo mas de 13 años en Azkaban se pase el día gastando bromas.


	4. Chapter 4

El lunes Harry bajo a desayunar acompañado de los ahora constantes cuchicheos y miradas de sus compañeros. Ignorando todo aquello el chico empezó a comer pensando en la inminente entrevista que iba a dar, la primera de su vida y a pesar de si mismo estaba un poco nervioso.

Después de una larga conversación con Sirius en la que había consultado todo lo que iba a revelarle a la periodista y en que este dio su aprobación Harry sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que decir y como hacerlo.

Las clases fueron transcurriendo normalmente hasta que en pociones fue llamado junto con los demás campeones para la comprobación de las varitas.

Después de las introducciones Rita no perdió el tiempo para sacar a Harry de la sala y meterlo en el primer cuarto disponible que resulto ser un armario para escobas.

- Quiero hacer un trato con usted señorita Skeeter. Si acepta mis condiciones le prometo que cualquier entrevista que haga usted será la primera en saberlo, en exclusiva. Le dijo Harry a la periodista antes de que esta tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

- ¿Qué clase de trato esta proponiendo señor Potter? Pregunto Rita que ya estaba planeando como sacar el máximo provecho de la situación. Sabia que tener las únicas entrevistas de alguien como Harry Potter era algo que no podía dejar escapar, cualquier periodista mataría por tener esa oportunidad y ella no la iba a dejar escapar.

- Solo pido que lo que escriba sea la verdad, que mis palabras no sean sacadas de contesto y que cualquier información que le sea dada antes la contraste conmigo. Tampoco quiero que no le comente nada a nadie sobre lo acordado. A cambio yo le responderé a todas sus preguntas sin ningún problema.

- Acepto el trato señor Potter y por favor llámame Rita, dijo esta con voz suave y aduladora sacando su cuaderno y pluma.

- Entonces, Rita, llámame Harry. Le pidió con una sonrisa el chico señalando sus cosas ¿Empezamos?

Después de la larga(en la opinión de Harry) entrevista y con la promesa de que la otra no iba a tardar demasiado regresaron con los demás entre los que ahora se encontraban Dumbledore y Olivander.

Se podía ver que al primero no le gusto nada que Harry estuviese hablando amigablemente con la periodista, seguramente esperaba que Harry estuviese incomodo con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Después de unos intentos de Dumbledore de descubrir de que hablaron mientras estuvieron solos que no dieron resultado, las cosas transcurrieron sin ningún problema y unos minutos después todo había acabado.

Despidiéndose de los demás y con la promesa susurrada de Rita de enviarle el periódico fue a ver a Sirius.

oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo

En cuanto entro en el comedor sabia que su entrevista era la culpable del silencio que se hizo en cuanto lo vieron. Caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor miro a la mesa de los profesores para ver sus reacciones. La mayoría estaban confundidos todavía leyendo el periódico pero el director no se veía muy contento. Sentándose en un lugar vacío bajo la cabeza sonriendo cuando una lechuza dejo caer un periódico encima de su plato, al parecer Rita no se había olvidado.

En portada había una foto de el y debajo de la foto en letras grandes ponía:

**LA PRIMERA ENTREVISTA DEL NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO EN EXCLUSIVA!**

_Por primera vez Harry Potter acepto hablar con un periódico sobre lo que paso hace trece años, su participación en el torneo y lo que siente sobre todo ello! - ver pagina 2-3_

**RS-**_Antes de empezar quiero darte las gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo, se que no te gusta dar entrevistas._

**HP-**_Si eso es verdad, pero e llegado a entender que si no digo nada la gente seguirá creyendo a cualquiera que si hable y esa persona podría estar mintiendo porque nadie me conoce lo suficiente para hablar de mi. Todos se piensan que saben todo sobre la vida del NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO pero la verdad es que ese nombre tiene ya su imagen en la cabeza de la gente y nadie se toma la molestia de pensar en Harry, un adolescente que solo quiere ser normal, aunque sea imposible._

**RS-**_Esta bien Harry, vamos a empezar:¿Qué paso esa noche de hace trece años?_

**HP-**_No recuerdo mucho, solía tener sueños cuando era niño con los gritos de una mujer y una luz verde pero nada mas. Después descubrí que en presencia de los dementores podía recordar mas incluso ver a esa mujer no solo escucharla. Se trata de mi madre rogándole a Voldemort que la matara a ella pero que me dejara a mi vivir, veo como la mata y después lo intenta conmigo que por alguna razón el hechizo rebota en mi frente y destruye a Voldemort._

**RS-**_Y sabes porque rebotó el hechizó?_

**HP-**_Se que no fui yo que lo hizo. Hace ya años que empecé a buscar una respuesta, así es como averigüe que fue mi madre la que hizo algo. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que fue el amor de mi madre, pero nunca me lo creí del todo si fuera así cualquier madre podría salvar a sus hijos. Por eso fue que busque otra respuesta y tengo que reconocer que me quede muy sorprendido con lo que encontré._

_Al parecer mi madre utilizo uno de los rituales mas oscuros que existen, uno que pedía una vida para salvar otra. La ironía no, debo mi vida a la magia oscura._

**RS-**_(tengo que reconocer queridos lectores que la noticia me dejo sin palabras) ¿No tienes miedo de lo que dirán los demás cuando lean asto?_

**HP-**_No. La gente quiere respuestas y yo se las doy. Que no les guste no es mi problema o es que preferirían que les mienta para que se sientan bien? Yo no creo que esa sea una solución, la gente no puede seguir mirando para otro lado cada vez que pase algo que no les guste. Si, es verdad que me salve gracias a la magia negra y que. Todos deberían de preguntarse hasta donde llegarían para salvar a sus seres queridos, si serian capaces de hacer lo que hizo mi madre e utilizar magia que algunos dirían que es mala pero toda la magia es poder es lo que hacemos con ella que marca la diferencia lo que nos hace buenos y malos._

**RS-**_Cambiando de tema, mucha gente se pregunta donde estuviste hasta los once años? Por que nadie te vio antes de empezar Hogwarts?_

**HP- **_Es porque viví en el mundo muggle y sigo haciéndolo. No sabia que era un mago hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts._

**RS-**_¿Qué? ¿Pero como es posible?_

**HP-**_ Después de la noche de Halloween Dumbledore me llevo a vivir con la hermana de mi madre y su marido que son muggles que odian todo lo que tenga que ver con magia y por eso nunca me dijeron lo que soy. Cada vez que hacia magia por accidente mi tío me pegaba para sacarme lo anormal que había en mi y me enceraba en la alacena debajo de las escaleras que era mi cuarto hasta los once años._

_Se que es difícil de entender como es mi vida. Todos se piensan que soy mimado y querido pero la realidad es que mis tíos me odian y me tratan como a un elfo domestico y si Merlín no quiera hago algo que no les guste mi tío se encargaba de mostrármelo a golpes y dejándome sin comida días enteros._

**RS-**_Esto es un escándalo, como es que nadie vio lo que pasaba? Porque nunca dijiste nada a nadie? Estoy segura que te habían sacado de allí enseguida._

**HP-**_Intente hacerlo, se lo dije a los profesores del colegio muggle donde iba pero creo que después de tantas palizas mi magia aprendió a curarme y para cuando venían a ver que es lo que estaba pasando las heridas ya no estaban y no me creían. Después de un tiempo deje de intentarlo porque mi tío me pegaba el doble cada vez que alguien hacia preguntas. También se lo dije a Dumbledore pero no me creyó, dijo que eran exageraciones mías que mis tíos no eran capaces de hacer nada de eso. Nunca entendí como podía decir eso si nunca se intereso como era mi vida. Se limito a dejarme en las escaleras de los Dursley con una carta._

**RS-**Porque decidiste contar todo esto ahora?

**HP-**_Tengo varios motivos. El primero es que por fin me e dado cuenta de que no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme que los culpables son los Dursley no yo. Que soy un adolescente que no tengo por que aguantar nada de esto y son los adultos que tienen que resolver el problema y por que tengo un padrino que estaría encantado de cuidar de mi._

**RS- **_Y porque no pide tu custodia?_

**HP-**_Porque se trata de Sirius Black y antes de que preguntes lo voy a aclarar. Es inocente, el nunca traiciono a mis padres. El año pasado supe que el nunca fue el guardián secreto de mis padres, lo habían cambiado por Peter Pettigrew porque todos se esperaban que Sirius sea el elegido de esa manera los mortifagos iban a buscarle a el y no a Peter. Cuando Sirius se entero de la muerte de mis padres se dio cuenta enseguida que Peter los había traicionado y fue a buscarle. Cuando se encontraron Peter hizo todo un espectáculo de lo afligido que estaba por la muerte de sus amigos llamando a Sirius a gritos traidor asegurándose que la gente de su alrededor lo escuchara y cuando Sirius lo ataco se corto un dedo e hizo explotar el suelo a su alrededor matando a toda esa gente, se transformo en una rata, porque Peter es un animago, y huyo. Después de aquello todos pensaron que Sirius lo había matado y lo metieron en Azkaban sin un juicio. Así que mi padrino nunca pudo aclarar las cosas y paso trece años encerado por un crimen que no cometió. Quiero aprovechar para pedir al Ministerio que reabran el caso y le den un juicio justo._

**RS-**_Estas seguro de la inocencia de Black? O de que Peter Pettigrew este vivo como el afirma?_

**HP-**_Totalmente. Y en lo que respecta a Pettigrew yo mismo lo vi el año pasado e intente decirles a los demás pero no me quisieron escuchar. Lo mismo pasa ahora. Intente decirles a todos que yo no metí mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego pero me tacharon de mentiroso._

**RS-**_Es la primera vez que oigo esto. ¿ Si tu no fuiste como es que salio tu nombre?_

**HP-**_Por lo que se sobre las reglas del torneo una persona de menos de diecisiete años no puede competir pero hay una laguna en donde cualquier persona de diecisiete o mas años puede meter otro nombre que no sea el suyo. Yo ya dije que no pedí a nadie que lo hiciera. Si la gente utilizara un poco de lógica se darán cuenta que no necesito la fama y el dinero del torneo porque ya tengo todo eso. Soy el NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO y también un Potter. Lo que si no me hace falta es tener que enfrentarme con catorce años a quien sabe que pruebas y criaturas peligrosas. No se quien lo hizo pero esto demuestra una vez mas que el Ministerio es incapaz de hacer cumplir la ley._

Rita le había hecho una cuantas preguntas mas que no le interesaba leer.

Lo que si quería saber era la respuesta de la gente del Ministerio.

** ESCANDALO EN EL MINISTERIO**

_Después de la chocante entrevista de Harry Potter fuentes del Ministerio negaron rotundamente que Sirius Black haya sido enviado a Azkaban sin juicio pero indagando mas a fondo descubrí que es mentira, que en verdad Harry Potter tenia razón. No hubo juicio pero si una condena de por vida. _

_Enfrentados con las evidencias de su mentira los portavoces del Ministerio rectificaron y admitieron su intento de tapar esta grave falta hacia el condenado Sirius Black:_

" _Queremos disculparnos en nombre de algunos trabajadores del Ministerio por haber intentado proteger la integridad del sistema judicial de nuestro país ocultando la falta grave que se cometió con el acusado Sirius Black y por lo tanto mintiendo a la gente que cree en ese mismo sistema._

_Vamos a rectificar nuestros errores cuanto antes y por eso pedimos que el fugitivo Sirius Black se entregue a los aurores para poder celebrar un juicio enseguida."_

_Es el comunicado urgente de prensa que se celebro ayer por la tarde intentando cubrir error tras error que las personas en las que confiamos cometieron._

_Así que nos queda preguntarnos queridos lectores como es que podemos seguir confiando en los que hacen cumplir la ley si ellos mismos no cumplen con la misma._

_Tenemos que preguntarnos como el niño mas famoso del mundo sufre abusos de su propia familia y nadie hace nada. ¿Que pasa entonces con todos los demás niños que pasan por lo mismo y no son famosos? A quien van a acudir si el director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore no cree ni siquiera en las acusaciones de su supuesto protegido._

_Les dejo pensando en toda esta información y no voy a descansar hasta descubrir que mas esta ocultando el Ministerio de Magia y Albus Dumbledore._

_ Rita Skeeter_

Con la cara impasible Harry dejo el periódico en la mesa y empezó a desayunar observando a la gente y sus reacciones. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

La profesora McGonagall esta hablando con Dumbledore y no parecía una charla amena, es mas McGonagall parecía a punto de gritarle en medio del gran comedor . Y los demás profesores no se quedaban atrás pero el que mas le sorprendió era Snape que estaba mirando furiosamente al director. Hum… interesante, porque le afectaba tanto esto a Snape?

Mirando para la mesa de Slytherin esperaba encontrarse con miradas burlonas pero vio sorpresa, confusión y hasta en algunos casos horror. Eso si que no lo esperaba. Porque los abusos que sufrió les afectaba tanto? Y no solo a ellos notando que la mejoría de los alumnos se veían igual. Observando mas atentamente vio que los mas horrorizados eran los _sangre limpia_. Interesante. Dejando el misterio para después cogió el periódico y fue a mostrárselo a Sirius.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Harry. Lo que hiciste requiere mucho valor.

Dijo Sirius con el corazón lleno de amor y con la mirada brillante de orgullo.

- Gracias. La verdad es que me siento como si me e levantado un peso de encima. Y también estoy feliz de que tu situación se aclare y que puedas ser mi guardián.

- Tienes razón, mañana mismo me entrego y espero que se aclare todo.

- Ya veras como si pasa. Eres inocente y después de mañana todos lo sabrán.

- Tu no deberías de estar en clase?

- Dentro de un rato, los martes por la mañana solo tengo una hora de encantamientos, todavía tengo tiempo.

- Ah. Bien por ti. Le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Quiero preguntarte algo. Cuando leyeron mi entrevista los alumnos estaban sorprendidos pero algunos como Malfoy estaban horrorizados. Porque esa reacción tan fuerte?

- Veras Harry, tu sabes que la mayoría de los _sangre limpia_ tienen uno o dos hijos como mucho. Por eso los niños son mimados y protegidos inmensamente. Incluso yo que odiaba a mi familia y ellos a mi por ser una vergüenza jamás me pusieron una mano encima. Por mucho que los decepcionaba jamás me golpearon o me dejaron sin comida. En nuestra sociedad eso nunca se hace y cuanto mas sangre pura sea la familia mas a rajatabla mantienen la tradición y las reglas. Por eso Malfoy reacciono así. A el le inculcaron desde muy pequeño que el deber de los adultos es proteger a los niños.

- No sabia eso. No me extraña que tantos _sangre limpia_ piensen que los muggles son escoria y que los nacidos de muggles están destruyendo nuestras tradiciones.

- Ese es uno de los motivos, si.

- Me tengo que ir a clase. Hablamos después. Dijo el chico levantándose del sofá en que estaba sentado.

- Si te espero mas tarde. Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

De camino a la clase de encantamientos Harry oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Dándose la vuelta vio que era un Gryffindor de segundo año que le traía una carta de Dumbledore. Diciéndole al tembloroso chico que espere leyó rápidamente la nota en la que este le pedía que fuera a verle.

- Dile que no. Dijo devolviéndole la carta al chico y siguió su camino.

Lo ultimo que quería hacer era estar en presencia de Dumbledore porque no sabia si podía controlar las ansias de matarlo.

Después de ese incidente el día fue de lo mas normal pero sabia que no iba a durar mucho. Podía ver que Hermione se moría por hablar con el. Y tenia razón. Lo acorralo en la biblioteca por la tarde mientras estaba haciendo los deberes.

- Harry por favor déjame hablar y después puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras. Por favor. Le suplico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Quería decirle que no, que no le interesaba lo que tenia que decirle pero, viéndola tan… desesperada le producía un dolor enorme. Todavía recordaba lo destrozado que se quedo cuando se entero que era leal a Dumbledore y no a el. Siempre la considero como su hermana. Siempre pensó que iba a poder contar con ella. Tal vez fue ese pensamiento o el amor que creyó enterado, pero acepto.

- Siéntate, le dijo fríamente señalando la silla de enfrente mientras discretamente hizo un gesto con la varita poniendo una protección para que nadie los escuchara.

- Se que me porte como una estupida, que te defraude. Te juro que no se que me paso. Tu me conoces y sabes como soy. Todo eso que tu dijiste en la entrevista lo pensé yo también porque es lo lógico. Y si algo se me da muy bien es pensar lógicamente. Pero en el momento que te vi no se que paso… es como… en ese momento empezó a llorar tan fuerte que no podía ni hablar.

Viendo el estado en que estaba y sabiendo que no fingía Harry se levanto y se sentó junto a ella levantándole la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos hizo algo que nunca le había hecho. Utilizo Legeremancia, curioso por saber si decia la verdad.

_Su nombre saliendo del cáliz_

_El miedo de Hermione y la discusión con Ron por los celos de este_

_El encuentro con Dumbledore en frente de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor_

_Ron se va… Dumbledore le ofrece un caramelo de limón_

_Ella acepta. Esta bajo los efectos de la compulsión de este_

_El caramelo… tiene alguna droga_

_Dumbledore la obliga a estar enfadada con el y a creerle culpable…_

Salio de la mente de la chica horrorizado por lo que vio.

Miles de pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Esas imágenes cambiaban todo lo que el pensaba que sabia. Si Dumbledore drogo a Hermione esta vez como podía saber que mas había hecho en el futuro.

- Harry! Harry!

- Que… lo siento. Hermione ven conmigo, dijo Harry levantándose a recoger sus cosas rápidamente de la mesa y tirando de la mano de Hermione para que lo siguiera.

- Pero…

- Te prometo que te voy a explicar todo enseguida pero por ahora confía en mi y no hagas preguntas. Le pidió a la chica mirándola a los ojos.

Devolviéndole la mirada Hermione dijo:

- De acuerdo, Harry, esperare. Por ahora.

Sonriéndole Harry se dio la vuelta y fue caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca mientras sacaba el mapa del merodeador. Viendo que Snape estaba en sus aposentos volvió a dejarla en la mochila.

Llegaros en frente de la puerta del profesor en tiempo record. Habían corrido prácticamente todo el camino hasta allí.

- Queremos hablar con el profesor, le dijo Harry al hombre del cuadro.

Sabía que Hermione estaba muerta de curiosidad pero la chica mantenía la promesa que había hecho.

- Potter que haces otra vez aquí? Pregunto Snape en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- Podemos pasar profesor, por favor. Preferiría que nadie escuchara lo que quiero decirle. Le pidió Harry.

Después de unos segundos Snape dio un paso atrás indicándoles que entraran.

- Mas les vale no hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías. Les dijo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

- Queremos saber si la sangre de Hermione contiene alguna poción y usted es el único en el que confío ahora mismo. Dijo Harry sabiendo que era un riesgo decírselo pero en verdad el único de los profesores en el que confiaba que no dijera nada a Dumbledore era el.

- Por que quieres saber algo así ? Pregunto Snape mirando de un alumno a otro curioso.

- Le prometo que se lo explico después. Dijo Harry rogando que acepte sin hacer mas preguntas.

Viendo que el chico estaba verdaderamente preocupado acepto, sin creerse del todo que fuera a encontrar algo en la sangre de la chica.

- Esta bien, y con eso empezó a preparar la poción necesaria.

Diez minutos después mojo un pedazo de papel con la solución dejándolo encima de la mesa.

- Deja caer unas gotas de sangre encima, le dijo a Hermione que se corto la mano con un movimiento de varita e hizo lo que le pidió.

Decir que el resultado sorprendió a Snape era quedarse corto.

No se lo podía creer. Alguien la había drogado.

En cuanto Harry vio la cara de Snape supo que tuvo razón. Dumbledore le había dado alguna poción.

- Con que la drogaron profesor? Pregunto Harry con voz firme.

- Que? Grito Hermione

- Alguien te dio una poción de obediencia Granger. Esta poción te hace obedecer cualquier orden de la persona que te la administra. Esta prohibido su uso por que es altamente adictiva y su uso continuo convierte a las personas prácticamente en esclavos. Tampoco se disuelve en la sangre como otras pociones, necesitas un antídoto especifico para parar sus efectos. Le explico Snape a la chica, todavía sorprendido de que diera positivo y por la poción que habían utilizado.

- Pero me siento normal y tampoco recuerdo que me hayan ordenado nada! Exclamo esta llorando y con los ojos llenos de miedo.

- Aunque te hubieran ordenado matar a tus propios padres lo habrías hecho. Y después habrías llorado por ellos y por lo que hiciste sin ser consciente de que te lo ordenaron. No olvidas lo que haces pero si la orden.

Cuando oyó eso Hermione dejo escapar un grito estrangulado tapándose la boca con la mano para impedir que salgan mas.

- Puede prepararle el antídoto profesor Snape. Y no decir lo que sabe a nadie, por favor? Le pidió Harry que estaba temblando de rabia y culpa. Nunca pensó que Hermione pudiera ser coaccionada para serle tan leal a Dumbledore. Siempre creyó que fue su decisión traicionarle y nunca busco pruebas que demuestren lo contrario.

- Si puedo hacerlo aunque tardara unos días en estar listo. Pero quiero respuestas Potter. Que es lo que sabes? Le pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

- Yo también quiero saber eso. Como es que sabias que alguien me estaba drogando? Le pregunto Hermione que todavía estaba muy alterada.

- Tomate esto Srta. Granger. Es un calmante. Le dijo Snape tendiéndole una botellita de color rosa pálido que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos cuando vio en el estado que se encontraba la chica y después cogió tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de un estante y las puso encima de la mesa. Sentándose en una de las sillas hizo un gesto a los adolescentes para que hagan lo mismo, sospechando que iba para largo.

- Empieza a contar. Le dijo a Harry.

- Es por algo que dijo Hermione cuando estábamos hablando de su reacción la noche de Halloween. Ella me dijo que hasta poco antes de que yo regresara a la torre Gryffindor estaba solo preocupada de que alguien estaba intentando matarme y no creía que yo haya metido mi nombre en el cáliz. Pero algo cambio porque cuando yo la vi esa noche estaba enfadada y sin querer escuchar razones. Y ella misma admitió que estaba confundida por su cambio de parecer. Les dijo Harry dejando fuera la parte en la que leyó la mente de la chica.

- Pero como estabas tan seguro de que me drogaron? Pregunto Hermione.

- No lo estaba. Negó el chico, pero había olvidado lo observadora que era su amiga.

- No mientas, Harry. Te conozco y tu estabas convencido de que era eso lo que pasaba. Insistió Hermione causando que Harry se retorciera en la silla intentando encontrar una escusa creíble porque no se atrevía a contar la verdad en frente de Snape.

- Habla Potter! Ordeno Snape. Prometo no hablar con nadie lo que digas.

Viendo que no tenia escapatoria, decidió hacerlo pero seguía sin gustarle que prácticamente le obligaran revelar su secreto.

- Utilice Legeremancia. Admitió y sin elaborar nada mas.

Vio la cara de confusión de Hermione que estaba a punto de hablar cuando Snape se le adelanto.

- Desde cuando sabes tu Legeremancia, Potter?

- Desde hace algún tiempo y es lo único que voy a decir sobre este tema así que no gaste saliva profesor.

- Que es la Legeremancia? Pregunto Hermione

- Es como se llama el arte de leerle la mente a una persona. Y antes de que empieces a gritar déjame explicarte, dijo rápidamente Harry viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Si es verdad que leí tu mente pero es la primera vez que lo hago y solo vi momentos de esa noche nada mas. Y lo hice solo porque estaba casi seguro de que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

- Que… que viste? Pregunto la chica con la voz temblorosa y la mirada asustada.

- Te vi discutiendo con Ron y después apareció Dumbledore le dijo despacio y acercándose mas a ella la cogió de la mano. Le dolía tener que decirle que una de las personas en las que mas confío fuera capaz de hacerle algo así pero sabia que era necesario que Hermione sepa quien era el director.

- Harry viste al director y que mas? Insistió Hermione.

- Te ofreció un bombón de limón y … lo cogiste. Termino de contar Harry.

- Si recuerdo eso pero que…?

- Hermione, la interrumpió, cuando entre en tu mente también pude sentir tus emociones y Dumbledore utilizó la compulsión para hacerte aceptar el dulce.

Podía ver la reacción casi instantánea de Hermione de negar las acusaciones y defender al director como siempre había hecho antes y el chico se volvió a preguntar como de controlada estuvo su amiga en el futuro.

- Estas seguro de lo que viste, Potter? Pregunto Snape en voz baja mirándole fijamente.

Harry le miro sobresaltado, había olvidado que Snape estaba ahí y por la cara de Hermione ella también lo había hecho.

- Si y también vi como le ordenaba que se peleara conmigo. Respondió notando que el profesor estaba mas bien afirmando que preguntando.

Sus sospechas de que Snape sabia de lo que era capaz Dumbledore se vieron confirmadas. Por lo menos algo bueno salio de toda esta situación y es que sabia que podía contar con el sin tener que convencerlo de quien era en verdad el viejo.

- Dumbledore jamás haría algo así, Harry! Tienes que estar equivocado! Dijo Hermione.

- Hermione… empezó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por Snape.

- No pierdas el tiempo. Asta que no se tome el antídoto no se creerá nada. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es mantenerla apartada del director porque si habla con ella sabrá que lo hemos descubierto y no podemos permitir que eso pase. Es demasiado peligroso.

- Pues tenemos un problema. Hoy por la mañana me llamó en su despacho y me negué. Es casi seguro que ya la este buscando para hablar con ella y no se como podremos impedirlo.

- Hum… tienes razón. Lo ideal seria sacarla del colegio. Esta misma noche empezare a hacer el antídoto y el viernes estará listo.

- De verdad piensan que es necesario? Pregunto Hermione mirándolos a los dos incrédula.

- Si. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces tal vez yo tenga una idea. Dijo Hermione despues de pensarlo unos segundos. Podría decir que tengo una emergencia familiar y tendré que ausentarme unos días.

- Es una buena idea, reconoció Snape, pero no puedes estar sola. Dumbledore podría buscarte ahí y tus padres no entenderán que pasa. Tienes que estar acompañada de un mago. Preferentemente de uno que sepa Oclumancia. Le dijo Snape.

- Que es la Oclumancia? Pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo que Harry dijo que el será el que acompañe a la chica.

- No seas ingenuo Potter, dijo Snape, tu eres la ultima persona que permitirán abandonar el castillo y respondiendo a tu pregunta Granger la Oclumancia es el arte de proteger los pensamientos propios detrás de unas barreras mentales impidiendo que otras personas puedan saberlos, algo que dudo que tu puedas hacer. Termino diciendo, apuntando con un dedo a Harry.

- Se lo suficiente, lo contradijo este, y no voy a decir quien me lo enseño así que no pregunten. Dijo Harry. Todos saben que tengo problemas personales con todo eso de la entrevista. Puedo utilizar eso a mi favor, diciendo que necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Además Dumbledore no dejara escapar la oportunidad. El querrá que yo este otra vez cerca de Hermione para poder espiarme, viendo que no quiero hablar con el. Además, ahora que lo pienso, Hermione no puede regresar aquí después de tomar el antídoto. No sin saber proteger su mente. El viejo sabrá lo que hicimos en cuanto lea su mente. Pero podemos utilizar esta escusa para ausentarnos unos días y que yo le enseñe algo de Oclumancia. Por supuesto será rudimentario, como mucho pero lo suficiente para neutralizar la compulsión y saber fabricar recuerdos falsos.

Después de estar los dos de acuerdo con su idea pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas ultimando los detalles del plan y despidiéndose de Snape subieron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Encontrando un rincón vacío Harry puso unos hechizos de privacidad a su alrededor y empezó a contarle a Hermione todo lo que estaba pasando. Hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente fueron juntos a ver a Sirius para ayudarle a salir del colegio y a despedirse. Esta se quedo sorprendido cuando vio a Hermione pero se alegro por ellos después de explicarle que eran otra vez amigos, dejando de lado todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho porque los dos estaban de acuerdo que su padrino ya tenia suficientes problemas con su inminente entrega para añadir eso también.

Saliendo del castillo haciendo ver como que querían dar una vuelta Harry y Hermione, con Sirius oculto bajo la capa detrás de ellos, fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron al sauce boxeador.

Inmovilizando el árbol Hermione se quedo fuera para vigilar que nadie se acerque mientras Sirius y Harry entraron en el túnel.

En cuanto su padrino se quito la capa Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo haciéndole prometer que tendrá cuidado.

- Todo saldra bien, Harry. Dijo este devolviendole el abrazó. Despues de unos segundos se separaron los dos esforzandose por calmar sus emociones. Con una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa Sirius le entrego la capa y dando un paso atrás se transformo en Canuto desapareciendo rapidamente en la oscuridad del tunel.

Respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse Harry salio fuera donde Hermione estaba esperando con cara de preocupacion.

- Nada malo va a pasarle Harry. Ya veras como en unos cuantos dias saldra libre. Le dijo intentando darle animo.

- Lo se, es que me asusta perderle. Dijo guardando la capa invisible en su bolsillo otra vez. Estas lista ? Pregunto mirandola atentamente.

- Si, hagamoslo. Respondió Hermione con voz segura.

Regresaron coriendo al castillo separandose en el vestíbulo. Todos podian ver que Hermione estaba muy alterada y a Harry preocupado.

Encontrando a la profesora McGonagall junto a la entrada del comedor se paro con un patinazo.

- Señor Potter sabe que esta prohibido correr por los pasillos. Dijo cortante la mujer.

- Profesora, Hermione acaba de recibir una carta de su familia. Su abuela tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave. Sus padres quieren que vaya a casa enseguida. De hecho ya tiene que estar recogiendo algunas cosas, cuando la vi tan alterada le dije que hablaria yo con usted por eso no vino ella tambien.

Hablo rápidamente Harry, sin hacer caso de su reprimienda.

La profesora no perdió tiempo en decidir que hacer.

- Esta bien, ire a decirselo al director y yo misma la acompañare al…

- Me gustaria ir con ella, por favor profesora así no estare aquí preocupandome por ella. La interumpio mirandola con ojos suplicantes.

- Eso es decisión del director, no mia señor Potter pero vere lo que puedo hacer. Mirandole con pena.

- Gracias profesora.

- Espera en el cuarto comun con la señorita Granger a que regrese. Y con eso se dio la vuelta y fue a ver al director.

Siguiendo las ordenes de McGonagall corrió asta su habitacion para cambiarse de ropa pero sin coger nada mas. Cuando bajo a la sala Hermione ya lo estaba esperando con una bolsa pequeña.

- Que dijo? Pregunto un poco asustada.

- Que la esperemos aquí, que tiene que preguntar al director.

Unos quince minutos despues McGonagall regreso.

- Teneis los dos permiso de salir del castillo. Les dijo mirando preocupada a Hermione que estaba palida y con la mirada perdida. Siento mucho lo de su abuela, señorita Granger, hablando con voz suave.

- G…gracias, profesora.

- Queremos ir con el Autobús Noctambuló, explico Harry y unos minutos despues estaban fuera de las protecciones de Hogwarts. Levantando la varita espero a que el incomodo vehiculo de tres pisos apareciera. Como siempre llego en segundos haciendo un ruido horible.

Despidiendose de la profesora los dos subieron al autobús. Pagaron los billetes, dando una direccion del centro de Londres, tomaron unos asientos en el primer piso sabiendo que iban a llegar enseguida.

- Que manera de viajar mas incomoda, se quejo Hermione, que había cambiado la cara en cuanto entraron, después de estar a punto de caerse del asiento por tercera vez.

- Si, entiendo a que te refieres, dijo Harry que tenia que sujetarse las gafas con una mano y con la otra se aferaba de su silla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los dos respiraron aliviados cuando se bajaron del autobús unos minutos después.

Estaban a unas pocas calles de distancia del Caldero Chorreante que era su verdadero destino y no la casa de Hermione como le habían dicho a McGonagall.

Parte del plan consistía en hacer creer a Dumbledore que estarían con los padres de ella cuando en realidad ellos se iban a quedar en un hotel y para eso necesitaban dinero. Era arriesgado tener contacto con el mundo mágico pero Gringotts era la única opción.

El único que sabia la verdad era Snape, que estuvo de acuerdo en avisarles si el director intentaba ponerse en contacto con ellos o con los padres de Hermione.

Lo que Harry no dijo en frente del profesor de pociones era que pensaba comprar unas cuantas cosas útiles como varitas que no puedan ser rastreadas.

Una vez compradas podrán utilizar la magia para disfrazarse y pasear a sus anchas por donde quieran sin que nadie los reconozca.

Abia tomado un poco de persuasión para que Hermione aceptara pero lo consiguió.

Harry sabia que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de enseñarle a Hermione algunas verdades sobre la magia oscura y no la mentiras que Dumbledore y el ministerio decían.

- Estas seguro de esto? Pregunto Hermione que todavía tenia algunas reservas con esa parte del plan.

Con un suspiro Harry levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Hermione ya lo hemos hablado, necesitamos poder hacer magia y para eso nos hace falta varitas que no puedan ser seguidas por el Ministerio. Lo que no dijo es que pensaba llevarla a una tienda de libros _cuestionables _que había en la calle Knockturn mientras les hacia las varitas.

Entraron primero en en una tienda muggle para comprar una gorra para Harry con el poco dinero para emergencias que Hermione llevaba encima.

Poniéndose la gorra de tal manera que le ocultaba media cara y con la cabeza agachada entro en el bar de magos unos pocos pasos por detrás de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos se paró y rápidamente salieron por la puerta trasera.

Abriendo la entrada del Callejón Diagon se mezclaron con la multitud, los dos intentando atraer la minima atencion posible sin pararse hasta llegar a Gringotts.

Entrando en el banco, Harry fue a la primera taquilla libre que vio.

- Quiero retirar dinero de mi caja, dijo Harry entregandole su llave al duende que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy bien. Seguidme, ordeno el duende despues de inspeccionar atentamente la llave y dandose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de los túneles.

Intercambiando una sonrisa los dos adolescentes lo siguieron.

**A.T.- IMPORTAMTE**

Harry no utilizo legeremancia con Hermione en el futuro porque para cuando supo como hacerlo ella ya sabia Oclumancia.

Porque ella no se dio cuenta de que la drogaban? Fácil, en el futuro era adicta y ya totalmente bajo el control de Dumbledore.

Harry del futuro no sospecho nada porque creía en Dumbledore y para cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era y vio que Mione estaba de su lado se sintió tan mal que nunca se lo planteo.

Que la perdono muy rápido? Posible. Pero jugué con los sentimientos de culpa de Harry por no ver jamás de que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Y también hay que pensar que la actual Hermione no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que la otra hizo en el futuro.

Que os parece? REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Salieron del banco todavía un poco verdes por las nauseas que les provoco el viaje por debajo de Gringotts pero con los bolsillos llenos de galeones y dinero muggle.

Sin pararse excepto para comprar dos capas negras que se las pusieron en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn para poder mezclarse con los demás traunsentes.

El aspecto de la calle era igual que como lo recordaba, oscura, peligrosa y vieja.

Sin dejarse intimidar como la otra vez, Harry, comprobando que la capucha le ocultaba toda la cara entro caminando con paso confiado y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los demás con Hermione a su lado que se esforzaba en ocultar su miedo.

Unos minutos mas tarde paro en frente de una tienda pintada de negro con las ventanas tapadas y sin letrero.

Abriendo la puerta que apenas se sostenía en el marco entro tirando de la mano a una reticente Hermione. El interior estaba en tan mal estado como indicaba el exterior. Dos velas delgadas iluminaban una habitación pequeña que olía a moho. Solo había un mostrador detrás del cual estaba un hombrecillo calvo con la cara llena de arrugas que los estaba mirando con desconfianza.

- Queremos encargar dos varitas, hablo Harry con voz firme y le entrego diez galeones al hombre. El adelanto.

Sin decir palabra este cogió el dinero y entro en la trastienda que estaba detrás del mostrador.

- Vamos, dijo el chico a Hermione y siguió al vendedor en lo mas mínimo sorprendido por la actitud de este.

A diferencia de la otra habitación la trastienda estaba bien iluminada y abarrotada de cajas, botellas y tarros llenos de montones de cosas de aspecto raro.

El vendedor ya tenia unas cajas abierta encima de una mesa que estaba en el centro del cuarto.

- En estas cajas están todos los tipos de madera y diferentes sustancias mágicas que utilizo para fabricar mis varitas. Solo tienen que ir tocando los diferentes materiales de cada caja hasta que sientan un cosquilleo en la piel. Cada vez que encuentren uno al que vuestra magia reaccione póngalo de lado. Esto puede pasar varias veces con diferente intensidad pero solo vale el que mas fuerte os llame. Les explico este indicándoles que empiecen.

Hermione fue la primera en escoger y unos minutos después fue Harry que le entrego los materiales elegidos.

- Vamos a ver, dijo el hombrecillo mirando a la chica, tu varita será hecha de nogal, doce centímetros y con lagrimas de fénix como núcleo y la tuya, señalando a Harry, es de tejo, once centímetros y medio, núcleo veneno de basilisco. Dentro de cuarenta minutos estarán listas. Y prácticamente los hecho de la tienda a empujones cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

- Encantador, dijo sarcásticamente Hermione. Y ahora que hacemos?

- Quiero ir a una tienda que esta un poco mas abajo de aquí.

- Para hacer que? Le pregunto esta sospechosa. Y ya que estamos como conoces esta calle?

- Es un pequeño secreto mió y sabes que la curiosidad mato el gato. No te preocupes Hermione que todo lo que sea importante te lo voy a decir. Con el tiempo.

Con una sonrisa la arrastro hasta la tienda y sin darle tiempo a protestar mas abrió la puerta y la empujo dentro.

- Hey! Grito esta mosqueada.

- Vamos, Mione, no estés tan seria, le dijo Harry riéndose.

- Te voy a enseñar yo… Hermione se quedo callada viendo donde estaba.

A ver esto Harry sonrío de oreja a oreja. Hermione había encontrado su paraíso personal. Muchos, muchos libros y antes de poder seguir tomándole el pelo ya había desaparecido entre los múltiples estantes repletos de libros.

Después de ver que el encargado de la tienda no les hacia ni caso siguió a su amiga a paso mas tranquilo que ella.

Viendo como se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que encontraba algún libro interesante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Nunca se permitió pensar en ella con otra cosa que no sea odio después de la ultima discusión que tuvieron cuando la enfrento con todas las mentiras y manipulaciones de Dumbledore que ella intento por todos los medios justificar o negarse a creerlos diciéndole que eran mentiras suyas o producto de sus celos hacia el director.

Lo que colmo el vaso fue cuando le grito la verdad sobre la muerte de Sirius y ella le grito que era un desagradecido por calumniar el nombre de Dumbledore. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer:

_- Hermione escúchame! Se de lo que hablo, le grito enfadado Harry._

_Estaban en el piso que Harry tenia en un barrio muggle y llevaba horas intentando razonar con ella._

_Pero por mucho que lo intentaba y las pruebas que le enseñaba la chica se negaba a ver la verdad de que clase de hombre era Albus Dumbledore._

_- No te creo. Estas paranoico! Le dijo ella levantando también la voz. Primero tachaste de falso y codicioso a Ron, que estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo y que solo espera a que acabe la guerra para apuñalarte por la espalda._

_Después la cogiste con Ginny, acusándola de intentar utilizar Amortentia para estar contigo y que Molly estaba ayudándola._

_Ahora acusas a Dumbledore de cómplice y de que todo es un complot suyo para controlarte y de estar manipulando toda tu vida. Lo acusas asta de la muerte de tus padre cuando fue el quien los aviso para esconderse. Voldemort es quien los mato Harry, no Dumbledore. Entiendo que estas estresado y que estamos en guerra pero los Weasley son como tu familia y Dumbledore lo único que hizo toda tu vida es ayudarte. Termino diciendo con una voz mas suave._

_- No estoy paranoico! Se que Dumbledore esta detrás de todo incluso de la muerte de Sirius!_

_- Como puedes decir eso? Grito horrorizada Hermione._

_- Porque encontré al mortifago que supuestamente mato a Sirius y lo ataque asta dejarlo a un paso de la muerte. Fue entonces que me dijo que el no lo mato y que fue Dumbledore._

_- Y vas a creer en la palabra de un mortifago?_

_- Leí su mente y vi lo que paso esa noche. Sirius, Moody y Dumbledore estaban peleando contra cinco mortifagos y estaban ganando cuando Dumbledore disparo a Sirius por la espalda._

_- Que, ahora Alastor también esta metido en todo esto? Dijo incrédula. Sirius se arriesgo demasiado y lo mataron. Eso fue lo que paso. Tu lo viste como quedo después de la muerte de Remus. Estaba comportándose como un loco y diciendo que la Orden era la culpable, y veo que a ti también te pasa lo mismo. Dumbledore tenia razón en decir que tu mente se estas volviendo inestable. _

_Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione no iba a creer nunca nada malo de Dumbledore, que le era leal a el y solo a el._

Regreso al presente cuando escucho la voz preocupada de Hermione y sintió como le sacudía el hombro.

- Lo siento Hermione, dijo a la chica, estaba pensando y no estaba atento.

- Que te pasa Harry? En que piensas? Pregunto preocupada.

- Cosas, de las que no quiero hablar. Dame tiempo, por favor. Le pidió con voz suplicante. No estaba preparado para contarlo y no sabia si iba a estarlo alguna vez.

Hermione no era tonta. Sabia que algo le había pasado a su amigo.

Desde la noche de Halloween estaba cambiado. Diferente, mas seguro de si mismo. Pero también tenia una mirada mas dura, fría y algunas veces podía ver en sus ojos un dolor inmenso que ocultaba enseguida, como estaba haciendo ahora.

Hace una semana no habría dudado en presionarlo hasta hacerlo decir lo que le pasaba.

Pero hace una semana también creía que sabia todo lo que hay que saber sobre la vida de su amigo. Y vaya si estaba equivocada. La entrevista le enseño que había mucho que no sabia, cosas importantes que Harry nunca le había contado. Antes tampoco dudaba de su capacidad para saber leer a las personas y sus intenciones.

Sabia que a Harry le costaba abrirse a las personas sobretodo ahora que todos a su alrededor le mintieron y defraudaron inclusive ella. Lo de la droga no la excusaba. Ella tendría que haber estado mas atenta y no creer conocer todo sobre alguien por haberlo leído en un libro. Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error nunca mas.

- Esta bien Harry, esperare el tiempo que haga falta y te juro que no dejare que alguien vuelva a utilizarme para hacerte daño nunca mas. Le dijo con toda la intención de cumplir con su promesa.

Conmovido por las palabras de su amiga Harry se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Gracias Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi tenerte a mi lado. Dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

- Y dime, has encontrado algo interesante? Le pregunto sonriendo después de soltarla, intentando alegrar el ambiente.

Riendo Hermione le cogio de la mano y lo arrastró hasta unos libros, siguiéndole la corriente.

- Es sobre las diferentes especies de criaturas mágicas que existen en el mundo. Dijo la chica entusiasmada sacando el libro que era enorme del estante.

En cuanto Harry vio el titulo entendió porque Hermione estaba tan interesada en el.

- _Toda la historia y costumbres de las criaturas que viven en el mundo y su lucha contra la opresión del gobierno_, leyó en voz alta. Parece interesante

- Es la primera vez que veo este libro, lo que es raro porque llevo meses buscando algo así, dijo asombrada.

- No tan raro, todos los libros que hay aquí han sido prohibidos por el Ministerio. Es normal que no lo encuentres en otros sitios, explico Harry.

- Pero este libro no trata sobre las artes oscuras.

- No pero esta contradiciendo o atacando al Ministerio y estos hicieron lo mismo que con la magia oscura, prohibirlo. Lo que no quieren ver es que por están oprimiendo tanto las dos cosas ellos mismos provocan que se revelen. Esa fue una de las razones de que tantos magos oscuros y criaturas juraron lealtad a Voldemort, porque el estaba dispuesto a luchar por los derechos de las dos partes, explico Harry.

- Nunca lo pensé de esa manera, dijo pensativa Hermione.

- Es normal, si todo lo que oyes sobre el es que esta loco, que es un monstruo y un asesino que quiere destruirlo todo, pero un hombre así no habría tenido tanto apoyo y tampoco habría estado a punto de ganar una guerra. Hace ya tiempo que llevo dándole vueltas y hay cosas que no cuadran. Como, porque familias como los Malfoy que ya tenían muchísimo poder e influencia lo arriesguen todo por seguir a un loco. Y tampoco me creo que con los vente o treinta mortifagos que se conocen o sospechan lograra hacer las cosas que hizo.

Ese hombre estaría controlando el mundo mágico ahora mismo si mi madre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo!

Y eso no se consigue con tan pocos seguidores. Tienen que haber mas, personas que jamás fueron descubiertas y que no formaban parte del circulo intimo de Voldemort y hay que preguntarse como consiguió convencer a tantos de sus ideas. Dijo Harry, que había visto personalmente cuantos magos y brujas trabajaron para el en el futuro.

- Pero Harry, el quería eliminar a todos los magos de sangre muggle y a los propios muggles. Lo contradijo Hermione mirándolo raro.

- Vez eso es otra cosa que no cuadra. Estuve mirando en algunos periódicos de aquel entonces y aunque el Ministerio dijo que los asesinatos de varios magos fue a causa de la descendencia muggle de estos e investigado los nombres de algunos y la mayoría eran firmes partidarios de Dumbledore o intentaban crear leyes que perjudiquen a las criaturas mágicas. Yo solo digo que no entiendo algunas cosas que se dicen, se apresuro a decir Harry, echándose para atrás cuando vio la mirada de Hermione, dándose cuenta que hablo mas de la cuenta. Será mejor que sigamos mirando los demás libros que dentro de poco tenemos que ir a recoger las varitas.

Y diciendo eso se metió entre las muchas filas de libros, huyendo de las preguntas que podía ver que Hermione estaba a punto de hacer.

Al final salieron de la tienda cargados de bolsas. Harry había encontrado unos libros muy interesantes sobre la historia de la magia oscura y unos cuantos sobre hechizos y encantamientos que incomodaron a su amiga aunque vio una chispa de interés en sus ojos. También le compro a Hermione el libro sobre criaturas además de otros tres sobre antiguos rituales, encantamientos y runas mágicas, a pesar de las protestas de esta.

Después recoger sus nuevas varitas y encogiendo las bolsas utilizaron un glamour cambiando ligeramente sus facciones, el color de su pelo y de los ojos. También cambiaron el color de su ropa evitando así cualquier sospecha. Antes de la salida del callejón se quitaron las capas negras.

- Que te parece si vamos a comer algo y después me ayudas a comprarme ropa, que estoy harto de usar la de Dudley?

Pregunto Harry mientras se quitaba las gafas, y viendo asentir a la chica salieron a la calle Diagon.

- Como de bien vez sin las gafas?

Pregunto Hermione, curiosa, caminando a su lado.

- Bastante bien, todavía esta todo un poco borroso pero voy a ver perfectamente cuando acabe la semana. Huf… que alivio!

Y sonrío a su amiga cuando esta se río de su entusiasmo.

- Mira, podemos entrar ahí.

Hermione señalo un restaurante que estaba unos metros mas adelante.

- Esta bien, dijo Harry y caminaron en su dirección.

Abriendo la puerta entraron. Era un local pequeño pero limpio y tranquilo, solo estaban ocupadas unas pocas mesas.

Sentándose en una mesa vacía junto a la ventana esperaron que los atendiera.

- Buenos días! Aquí tienen la carta. Llamadme cuando estén listos para pedir.

Les dijo la camarera entregándoles la carta con una sonrisa.

Después de pedir dos desayunos continentales con café y zumo de naranja, Hermione se dio la vuelta mirando atentamente a Harry. Parecía dudar.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasar mas la discusión, Harry dio un suspiro.

- Quieres hablar sobre la entrevista, verdad? Pregunto este.

- Si… pero solo si tu quieres hacerlo. Dijo Hermione, insegura de los sentimientos de Harry sobre el tema.

- Esta bien, Hermione. Hace unos meses me habría negado rotundamente a hablar sobre los malos tratos de los Dursley. Pero ahora entiendo que no tengo por que estar avergonzado de lo que hicieron.

- Porque no me lo dijiste?

Harry podía ver que su amiga estaba herida por no haber confiado en ella.

- Porque… dejo de hablar cuando vio que la camarera les traía la comida. Después de estar solos otra vez, continuo hablando.

- Porque estaba avergonzado. Antes pensaba que era mi culpa ser tratado así, que hice algo para merecerme que mi familia me odiara y tenia miedo de que los demás pensaran lo mismo si se enteraban.

Hermione levanto una mano y la puso encima de la suya.

- Jamás pienses eso. Son esos animales que tienen que avergonzarse de lo que te hicieron. No tu. Tu eres un chico inocente al que maltrataron y cualquiera que te culpe por las acciones de esas_ personas_ se merecen que los encierren. Le dijo con la voz temblando de ira.

- Ahora lo se, creo que la única razón por la que pude contarlo es que Sirius me creyó y me apoyo desde el primer momento.

Le dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione correspondió aunque un tanto temblorosa.

Continuaron hablando mientras comían sobre los Dursley y sobre como le estará yendo a Sirius.

- Solo espero que todo salga según el plan y que no le pase nada.

- Ya veras que si. Los aurores no se atreverán a atacarlo con Rita buscando cualquier trapo sucio y Amelia Bones tiene fama de estricta pero justa. Sirius hizo bien en elegirla. No permitirá que nadie le haga nada cuando vayan a arrestarlo. Le tranquilizo Hermione.

- Espero que tengas razón. Deberíamos de ir a comprar lo que necesitamos, cambio de tema Harry.

- Esta bien.

Salieron después de pagar la cuenta y empezaron a mirar por las tiendas.

Al final compraron un montón de cosas, incluso convenció a Hermione de dejarle regalarle un collar con pulsera a juego de platino que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido de noche que le compro sin decírselo.

Lo vio cuando Harry decidió que quería comprar otra tunica de gala y Hermione se quedo mirándolo.

Con una idea formándose en la cabeza Harry le pregunto:

- Sabes para que nos hace falta la ropa de gala?

- Creo que abra un baile un honor a los campeones, dijo la chica.

- Y ya tienes el vestido?

- Si, me lo compre este verano. Es una pena que no haya visto este, me gusta mas, acaricio el suave material.

- Hermione, como amiga me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile? Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Preferiría poder divertirme sin preocuparme de momentos embarazosos, sin saber de que hablar con una chica que no conozca, continuo haciendo una mueca de horror de solo pensarlo.

Hermione empezó a reírse del gesto, pensando en lo que le dijo Harry.

- Hm… no lo había pensado. Podría ser incomodo ir con alguien y no saber que decir. Siendo así… Acepto encantada.

- Gracias, es un honor, dijo haciendo una reverencia provocando la risa de Hermione.

Cuando fue a pagar por las varias túnicas que eligió para el pidió en un susurro al dependiente que guardara el vestido con los zapatos a juego asta mañana que iba a recogerlo.

Al final salieron del bar al Londres muggle cargados de bolsas. Harry se compro varias túnicas informales y formales con zapatos y botas a juego además de múltiples pantalones, camisas, jerseys y ropa interior.

También compraron unos libros sobre Oclumancia y Legeremancia, un gel para el pelo que a los dos les hacia falta y perfumes.

- Vamos a buscar un hotel que este cerca, nos registramos y después vamos a comer, que estoy agotado de dar tantas vueltas, dijo Harry.

- Si, yo estoy igual. Nunca me creí a las demás chicas cuando se quejaban del dolos de pies, después de ir de compras pero tenían razón.

Encontraron un hotel a unas calles de distancia del Caldero Chorreante y después de registrarse subieron a dejar sus cosas.

Era una suite con dos habitaciones, salón y una terraza, perfecto para pasar unos días.

Decidieron no volver a salir y pedir que le suban la comida a la habitación. Después de que el camarero saliera Harry empezó a explicarle a Hermione Oclumancia.

Harry estaba en la terraza pensando en algo que llevaba dando vueltas todo el día. Era muy tarde por la noche y solo hace unos minutos que Hermione se había acostado. Se había pasado toda la tarde enseñándole Oclumancia.

La chica era muy rápida, tenia una mente organizada y Harry sabia que estaba muy motivada a dominar ese arte.

Pero ahora estaba solo.

Quería contactar con Voldemort pero no sabia como.

Su primera intención fue de aparecerse en Pequeño Hangleton donde sabia que se encontraba en este momento. Pero no quería ponerlo mas en contra suya de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba su confianza y limitándose a aparecer por ahí solo lo enfadaría mas.

Si solo pudiera mostrarle lo… Eso era! Como no lo había pensado antes!

Se levanto de un salto de la silla en que estaba sentado y camino rápidamente a su habitación.

Dejándose caer en la cama entro en un estado parecido a la meditación. Si el podía ver imágenes y oír pensamientos de Voldemort porque no al revés? Nunca lo había intentado pero debería de funcionar.

Pensando en Voldemort intento transmitirle su deseo de verle, su intención de ayudarle con la guerra, de serle leal.

Una media hora después abrió los ojos tomando una respiración profunda, un tanto temblorosa.

Había funcionado!

Estaba seguro de que contacto con la mente de Voldemort y que este lo había oído.

Dándose la vuelta en la cama con un suspiro, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ahora todo dependía de Voldemort. Lo único que podía hacer Harry era esperar y pensar en como convencerle de que su deseo de aliarse con el era verdadero. Porque sabia que Voldemort no lo iba a creer fácilmente. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.


End file.
